


My fate is you

by rchimedes



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, M/M, Reunion Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rchimedes/pseuds/rchimedes
Summary: “I love you,” Waver chokes out, tone soft and honest. “I never stopped loving you.”





	My fate is you

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my docs for so damn long and decided to finally finish it. If I remember correctly, I started this because I noticed a lot of 'waver being in chaldea before iskandar ' instead of the other way around, so I thought it was interesting and did that KSJDKSFS

Today has been a very difficult day, Iskandar thinks. Not for him of course, as he isn't the King of Conquerors for nothing, but rather, his tiny master of the Chaldea. After having been informed by Doctor Roman that new servants were able to be summoned due to clearing the most recent Singularity, the need for a new servant was imminent, especially for whatever came next.

Though Iskandar was confident in his abilities, he knew his limits, and the fact he could not do everything on his own still stood. He enjoyed being relied upon by his master, but at the same time, his master worried too much and put unnecessary blame onto their shoulders. Really, it was so familiar, the man couldn't help but laugh sometimes... but equally so, there was a feeling of longing that followed and lingered on his person for some time.

Even if Iskandar knew everything came to an end at some point, for just a little longer, if he could have stayed with that short-tempered person...

The king shakes his head, trying to push his thoughts away as he turns onto a hall that leads to the summoning room. His master is standing there outside of the door, staring solemnly at a white pouch they hold in their hands. They have yet to notice him, despite how his steps echo against the floor and his body contrasts greatly against the blinding white walls that surround them. He grins, wide and eager as he approaches and says, “Master! Another day with such a long face? You'll give Bucephalus a run for his money at this rate!”

His master looks up at him after jumping with a start, then giving an apologetic smile. “Rider - Sorry, I didn’t see you. Or... want to make you worry over me.”

“Hm?” Iskandar raises his brows, resting his hands on his hips. “What a ridiculous thing to say. You are my master, I am your servant. Without you, there is no I. I have every right to worry over you, of course. Go on, tell me what troubles you.”

“It's not that big of a deal...”

The king pshaws, patting his master harshly on the back to the point they stagger forward. “If it weren't, you wouldn't have such a look on your face! Come, out with it! The sooner you let it free, the lighter you will feel!”

“T-That’s true...” his master gives a wry laugh. “Though I guess it’s no one’s fault, it’s been awhile since I summoned a new servant, Rider... While having the craft essences I’ve been summoning have helped out, we can’t continue on like this. We need more help.”

“Hmm, that’s very true...” Iskandar agrees, rubbing at his chin. “We heroic spirits get exhausted as well, after all. Though you are our master and we will listen to you, at some point, the same servants being called to help every time will start to rebel. At the very least, feel assured they won’t decapitate you. We need you to maintain our forms, after all, hahaha!”

“Very... Reassuring, Rider. Thank you.”

“Anything for you!”

Sometimes one's biggest flaw was also their biggest asset, as the saying went. Nonetheless, his unstoppable positivity and optimism are infectious, so his master seems to lighten up just a little. This in itself is worth Iskandar feeling pride over, and he can't help but wish to see this through, now that he's already involved himself in his master's concern. The king hums, lifting a hand to stroke his chin. His master is too deep in thought to even ask him about it, but soon enough, a thought bubbles up in Iskandar’s mind that makes him snap his fingers.

“Then, how about this, master? Since I was one of the first you summoned, take me with you for good luck! I can be your own personal catalyst.”

“Eh? Good luck?” Moreover, it’s not as if catalysts were a thing that was needed to summon anymore... Iskandar has been summoned in some rather old Holy Grail Wars, hasn’t he?

“Why not? After all, I am Iskandar, the King of Conquerors! I am the man who controlled half the world during my reign!”

His master seems to contemplate something (asking if luck and conquering even go to together, perhaps) but decides against it. They smile at him instead, and some of their worry seems to wash away from their face. “Well, it’s better than nothing, I think. If you could be by my side while I summon, I’d appreciate it.”

“Then, let us make haste! After you, Master!”

“Right...!”

The young master turns to face the large, almost imposing doors of the summoning room, taking swift and determined steps into the room. Iskandar trails after with an amused grin on his face, as seeing someone so short puff out their chest and take such big steps can only be seen as comical in the eyes of someone of his stature. But no, he shouldn’t be too childish, at least for the moment... When his master stops just in front of the summoning pool, Iskandar keeps a respectable distance behind them to give them space to focus.

“How much do you have to spend, Master?”

They sigh, staring inside their small pouch. “About half a pull. Think anyone will come?”

“Without a doubt!” Iskandar pounds a fist against his chest. “I, Iskandar, swear on my title as the King of Conquerors that you will achieve victory!”

His commentary makes them give a small snort of laughter. “I’ll hold you to that.”

With that, they turn to the summoning pool, pouring what’s left of their saint quartz onto the middle of the pool and stepping back. It begins to float in the air, combusting into pieces, and turning into blue orbs of light. It spins through the air, creating a gust of wind, but the color never changes.

The first is another craft essence. The master clenches their fist to try and bury their disappointment, anticipation and anxiety written all over their face.

The next flashes gold - a saber. When the light fades, it’s a familiar face they’ve seen before in Orleans: Chevalier d’Eon. This makes the master light up, looking back to grin at Iskandar while pumping a fist. Iskandar gives a thumbs up, stepping aside after the saber introduces herself and the master tells her to wait on the side so they can show her around in a bit.

The blue lights begin to spin - two more craft essences, nothing out of the ordinary.

And then, golden light sparks begin to fly from the summoning circle. The master’s eyes widen and their jaw falls slack, watching as the symbol for Caster reveals itself. A five star caster...! Just what they needed!

“I did it - We did it, Rider!” they turn to Iskandar, beaming brightly. “You really are good luck!”

Iskandar laughs heartily, putting his hands on his hips. “I swore on my title, after all, Master! There’s no way you would have fail...” Slowly, his sentence drifts off, staring at the Caster that materializes in front of his master. That face...

His master, of course, doesn’t notice, as they’re too busy turning to face the new servant with a smile. “Welcome to Chaldea! Might I have your name?”

He was a handsome man with flowing black hair, reaching past his shoulders and stopping at his chest. He wore a red coat with a golden scarf that fluttered in the breeze generated by his summon, and his expression was serious, nearly a scowl. Even if he was taller, even if his clothes changed, even if his hair was longer, Iskandar would recognize that face and those eyes anywhere, in absolutely any lifetime.

And before Iskandar even knows it, he's stepping forward -

The new servant huffs, resting a hand on his hip. “Caster, Zhuge Lia - **_AHH?!!_** ”

Before the caster can even finish his introduction, he’s lifted up by Iskandar with ease and spun around without warning. Iskandar’s hearty laugh bounces off the walls, a large grin on his face that stretches from ear to ear. “Waver! It’s been too long!”

_ ‘Waver’s’ _ yelling doesn’t cease as he clings to Iskandar’s shoulders, as if fearful he’ll be dropped. “What are you doing - Stop spinning me, stupid Rider!” And then, a pause, followed by a look of shock. _ “Wh - R-Rider?” _

Iskandar’s smile softens around the edges, fond and nostalgic. “Do you know anyone else with this handsome face?”

Waver gawks, opening and closing his mouth for a few moments before looking away. His long hair serves as the perfect curtain to hide his growing blush. “... Put me down already, you big oaf. I couldn't even introduce myself properly, for God's sake!”

The king grins, setting the other down carefully with a triumphant huff. Their master was already looking at them, and surely had been since the beginning. With an awkward laugh, they rub the back of their neck.

“I heard everything loud and clear. Er... Waver, was it?”

“No.” Waver corrects sternly, tone holding an edge that makes the master stiffen. “I am Zhuge Liang, but you may call me Lord El-Melloi II.” Crossing his arms, he nods his head to Iskandar. “Consider that name from before reserved for this idiot only.”

“You're the same as ever.” Iskandar says while heaving a sigh and rolling his shoulders. 

... Well, he certainly had grown quite a bit, though. Iskandar will give him that.

The master gives a nervous smile. “Then, Rider, I'll leave Lord El-Melloi II to you since you're already friends apparently. I'll show Chevalier d’Eon around in the meanwhile!”

“You can count on me, master!” The Rider thumps his fist against his chest again, waving until they're out the door while holding the Saber’s hand.

A silence falls over the duo left in the summoning room. Neither are uncomfortable as much as they are unsure of what to say. To say Iskandar is surprised to see his former master of all people here would be an understatement - after all, a boy with such terrible magic circuits being able to survive being a pseudo-servant? (Or, that's what Rider was sensing from him. Just what happened, even?)

Waver acts first, giving a childish ‘hmph!’ as he tucks his hands into his pockets. “What a carefree master. Oh well, I've seen worse.” he thinks aloud, then gives a small glance at his company.

Iskandar laughs. “The master is a good kid! They've got a good head on their shoulders, despite how young they are. This place here is in good hands thanks to them.”

“... I see.” Waver moves to start walking forward towards the exit, and Iskandar doesn't hesitate to walk alongside him. “How long have you been here?”

“Hmmmm? Hmm,” Iskandar rubs his chin in thought. “I'm one of the eldest members here, I'd say. Or maybe it just feels that way, since I'm the only other high ranked servant.” And then, there's a small, teasing grin as he leans closer to the black haired man. “Are you jealous to see someone else as my master, boy?”

“I'm not jealous!” Waver snaps, swatting the rider in the face. “And I'm  _ not  _ a boy anymore! Do I look like one to you?”

“Hmm. Definitely not, my apologies.” the king admits easily, then leans back to give Waver a slow once-over. “Though... How long has it been for you?”

“For me...” the caster’s gaze trails off, looking away. There’s a faraway look in his eyes - lonely, longing. “Ten years. I’m 30 now.”

Iskandar’s brows raise. “That so?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I -” A sigh. Waver lifts a hand, rubbing at the side of his head. To anyone else, he would shut them out, throw insults left and right, but Iskandar... Iskandar, even after having disappeared from his life so long ago, even after being gone from his life, he was always the one who was able to get through his defenses and reach his heart. (He knows why. They both do.) “A lot has happened since we last met, Rider. Here was I, thinking I wouldn’t even ever see you again. Fate is a funny thing.”

“Fate is not funny - fate is real, it brings people together for a reason.” Iskandar smiles, throwing an arm around Waver’s now-broad shoulders as he begins to continue their walk down the hallway. “It was you who summoned me as your servant, and now you are here to fight alongside me just as you wished that day I had to leave you behind. Fate, for us, is to be by each other’s side one way or another.”

Just thinking about it makes both of them fall silent. One is silent out of mourning, the other out of nostalgia, but neither of them regret their actions back then either.

“Now then! Stop wasting time, boy - Tell me all about your life since then while I show you around!”

“Stop calling me ‘boy’!” Waver snaps, yet he can’t help but relax under Iskandar’s grin. “But fine... Whatever. You’ll know eventually, anyway.”

So he does.

He starts from the very top after the Fourth Grail War - how he ended up going back to the Clock Tower and becoming a lecturer for students, how he saved the El Melloi family name by compiling his former teacher’s research into a tome, how the current heir of the Archibald family telling him the death of Kayneth was his fault, and he had to repay her by serving her the rest of her life - Iskandar scrunches his nose at that, saying that it wasn’t his fault, and it’s only common sense for men to die in war. Waver gives a pitiful laugh and disagrees. - and had to bear the name ‘Lord El Melloi II’, no matter how grating it was to carry the title.

He talks about his students, especially the eccentric yet talented Flat Escardos, and complains about how unreasonable the demands of the Clock Tower are on a mage like him.

When he complains like this, it’s as if he hasn’t changed a day since they parted.

At the end of all his rambling, the two of them have nothing left to say, and the tour has come to an end. Iskandar decides that they go to find the master and find out where Waver’s room would be, but they don’t get very far before one of them breaks the silence again.

“Rider,” Waver starts, coming to an abrupt stop in the hallway.

“Hrm?” Iskandar pauses not long after, turning to glance behind him.

“Am I...” the man hesitates, hands clenching at his sides. His eyes search the empty white floor, and eventually, he finds the courage to look up and meet the king’s gaze. “Have I earned the right to be by your side?”

“Huh?” For a moment or two, Iskandar can only stare in a mixture of surprise and confusion - and then, he only bursts into laughter. 

“Wh- Why are you laughing?! I was being serious, you fucking idiot!”

“No, I know you are,” Iskandar’s laughter dies down as he closes the few steps of distance between them, resting a hand on Waver’s head. “But you’re asking me something you already know. Boy... No,  _ Waver Velvet _ \- you’ve long since had the right to be by my side.”

Waver is silent for a moment, quickly ducking his head. Not so discreetly, he lifts a hand to rub under an eye. “I see... So it was like that. All this time - I was a fool.”

“You will always be a fool. It’s your special trait.”

“Excuse m-”

The raven’s words are cut off as he watches Iskandar thread his fingers through his hair, letting the long, silky strands fall through his fingers. The warm smile on his face immediately shuts down any pointless complaint he has. “You’ve grown, Waver. To see you as the man you are now fills me with pride as your former servant - and your  **friend** .”

Waver lifts a hand instinctively, holding Iskandar’s in his own. There’s a sudden timidness to his action, as if he’s that foolhardy college student again just trying to prove others he deserves a place in the world. (He knows better now. He’s had plenty of time to realize this, among other things as well, even if it had been too late to say it.) “You... were more than just a friend to me, idiot. We should both know that. At least, I know that.”

_ Just friends wouldn’t have done the things they did, Iskandar being Greek or not. _

He tries not to think about the look Iskandar might give him, or whatever smart comment he’d make. Instead, he merely acts upon his own selfishness, using his free hand to cup the back of the taller man’s neck and tug him down into a kiss. It feels a lot different in comparison to the last time they were this close, as if the distance between them has closed not just in height, as if 10 years of waiting and dedicating his life to Iskandar’s selfish wish wasn’t all for naught.

The absolute happiness and relief that sinks into him down to his bones when he feels Iskandar kiss back makes him forget about the days and years he’s worked himself to exhaustion, makes him forget about the agonizing taunting of a bratty princess and everything he had to do for her to get this idiot Rider’s catalyst back. The past doesn’t hurt as much anymore and is washed away by the warm hand on the small of his back that draws him closer, pressed flush against Iskandar’s broad chest. Iskandar still towers over him, is still bigger than him, takes control of the situation in seconds, but Waver can’t find it in himself to complain in the least. He’d be perfectly content letting himself be pushed against the wall and -

“Oh, Rider, there you are! Da Vinci said you were down this way.”

The voice of their master snaps him out of his blissful imagination as if he had been splashed with cold water, pushing Iskandar away with enough force to make him grunt and turning away in some attempt to play calm in front of the teenager that approaches.

“Did I... Interrupt something?” Unfortunately, the master in question isn’t as foolish as they appear. Though the view was hidden by Iskandar’s broad shoulders and cape, the color on the Caster’s face is hard to miss.

“No. Of course not.” Waver argues. 

“I see-” a clear of their throat, and they lift a hand to rub at the back of their neck. “In any case, I’ve already showed d’Eon to her room. Lord El Melloi II’s is next to yours, Rider. As for me, I’m going to throw in the towel.”

“That so? Then, sleep well, master!”

“Uh huh - Tomorrow’s a new day, and we’re back to a hefty schedule. Try to get a good night’s sleep, you two.” With that, they give a parting wave to their two servants, then walk out of sight.

Iskandar looks at Waver, who’s trying - and failing - to hold back his blush, then turns with a smile. “It’s this way.”

“Eh - What?” The disappointment in Waver’s voice isn’t hidden at all.

“My room - and yours.”

Waver trails after him, seeming tempted to protest or say something, but decides against it. He only stares, the intensity of it seeming to burn a hole into Iskandar’s back, but the king can sense it’s not out of anger or malice. If Waver was ever genuinely angry at him, he would refuse to even look in his direction. No, this reaction... He probably wants to say something, but Iskandar would rather he do it on his own without prompting. He’s too old to be spoiled - at least as much as he was before.

There’s more silence until Iskandar reaches his room, and stops to gesture to the door to the next room alongside his. “That will be yours from now on. Think you can remember how to get here without help from now on?”

A huff. “Of course I can.”

The king chuckles, opening the door to his room, then freezing when Waver grabs his hand to tug him back. The blush is back. (Or, perhaps it never left.)

“Don’t,” the caster falters, then clears his throat. “Don’t think I’m not going to finish what I started.”

Iskandar blinks, allowing a sly grin to tug at his lips. So Waver’s learned how to not just bark after all. “And what was that, hm?”

“Don’t smile like that, you stupid king. I want... I want to stay in your room tonight. Alright?”

Iskandar can’t keep up his act much longer, eventually starting to laugh while wrapping an arm around Waver’s slim waist to pulls him close and stepping inside the confines of his room. It’s messy, of course, but in a way that one can tell that the man has everything strategically placed and knows where things are if they’re needed. Waver has called him an idiot in the span of a week more than Iskandar has ever been called one in his entire life, surely, but deep down he knows that Iskandar is truly everything history has said - intelligent, strong, loved by all. (Loved by him.)

When the door closes and Waver hears the turn of the lock, it feels like in the very same moment he's pressed up against the door and Iskandar’s lips are on his again hungrily. It comes so suddenly that the mage gives a small whimper through the connection, all the while melting and dragging the man closer.

It's been so long, too fucking long and it makes his entire body ache for so many reasons. He aches out of desire, longing, nostalgia, melancholy, need - all of them leave him burning, giving himself to the King of Conquerors without complaint as his wrists are pinned against the door.

“I love you,” Waver chokes out, tone soft and honest. “I never stopped loving you.”

“I know,” Iskandar murmurs from where he's kissing and biting at Waver’s neck, pulling back to smile. “A man in love can see love in others.” 

Though not direct, Waver knows he's saying ‘I love you too, I’ve loved you for just as long’. It makes Waver feel foolish for never saying anything until 10 years had passed. He considers saying something, but it’s snuffed out when one of Iskandar’s legs presses in between his own, rubbing mercilessly against the growing arousal straining against his dress pants. His lips part in a gasp as his head cants, shoulders falling slack to allow Iskandar to help him out of his jacket and let it drop to the floor. Waver’s shaky, impatient fingers reach up to Iskandar’s cloak, unfastening the chain and throwing it haphazardly onto the bed to Waver’s right. His hands rest on the king’s shoulder’s, run down as if trying to remind himself of every inch of tanned skin. 

As if he  _ could  _ forget - he still knows where the scar on his upper arm is and traces it with his thumb. 

They stop when reaching the cuffs around Iskandar’s wrist, and Waver quickly unbuckles both of them and allows them to fall to their feet with a clatter. Those big, strong hands move up from Waver’s waist to the collar of his shirt, unbuttoning it with  _ frustrating  _ ease, and he takes advantage of the closeness to try and unclasp Iskandar’s armor. The metal jingles, seems to fight against him, and the mage only ends up getting frustrated as he bats against Iskandar’s chest.

“Why do you have to wear something so fucking complicated? Take it off!”

Iskandar is laughing again, much to Waver’s irritation.

“Stop laughing at me. I’ve always hated getting that thing off.”

“I can’t help it - You’re just so amusing.” the king argues, all the while reaching back to unfasten the first clasp of his armor.

“I’ll leave if you keep that up.”

An arch of a brow. “Oh? Like  **_that_ ** ?”

Waver huffs through his nose, folding his arms and tilting his head as if looking down on Iskandar. “You can enjoy listening to me from the other side of the wall - don’t tempt me.”

“You really have learned to be both bark and bite now. I like it.” Iskandar grins widely, all the while removing himself of his armor and dropping it to the floor. He closes in to push Waver against the door again, this time working on his belt and pants while Waver so casually returns the gesture in kind.

At least the bottom half of Iskandar’s outfit he can work with, as it’s as simple as moving your fingers under that crimson red fringed cloth and untying the makeshift belt that kept the skirt up. As soon as Waver does, it drops around Iskandar’s ankles just in time for Waver’s to follow suit. Iskandar is left in nothing but his undergarments, while Waver still has his unbuttoned shirt on and sock garters that earn a look.

“... I'll take them off in a second, o-”

“No, don't, they're nice.” Iskandar comments easily, picking Waver up by the back of his thighs.

And Waver lets him, moving his arms up to encircle Iskandar’s neck, pressing their foreheads together with a flustered smile as they move to the king's bed. When Iskandar sits, Waver is left straddling his waist while his hands rest against his chest. There's a dark color to his face, as he already knows what will come.

“You... have something to prepare me with, right?”

“I know you think I'm a fool, but I can assure you I'm not.” Iskandar says, gesturing to the nightstand next to his bed.

Waver follows the silent order, climbing off his lap with a bit of reluctance and taking the few steps needed to pull open the drawer. There's no denying it's lube, but why would he even need it to begin with?

The mage shoots Iskandar an accusing glare as he turns to walk back. “You better not have-”

“I haven't, don't be so hasty.” Iskandar grabs Waver’s hand gently, guiding him closer. “Don't overthink like you always do. You want this, don't you? Let me give it to you.”

Ever the talented one with words, and Waver can't help but agree - of course he wants this, he wants it more than anything. He wants to be touched and given Iskandar’s love, be swallowed completely whole by his overwhelming presence just as he had in his youth. The mere memory makes him ache, swallowing away his nervousness as he hooks two fingers under his underwear and lets them drop to the floor. He can feel Iskandar eyeing his erection, but tries to keep himself from giving an instinctual snappish comment as he straddles the king's waist again and drops the bottle into his waiting palm.

Iskandar presses a kiss to Waver’s temple, perhaps as a distraction from how the hands behind the mage’s back unscrew the cap and squeeze lube onto his fingers. He thinks briefly how, in his day, olive oil was enough to do the job - but Waver... The Gods forbid, even 10 years ago, he threw a fit until Iskandar agreed to buy some.

(Some things are worth the trouble, though.)

“Relaxed?” Iskandar asks, tone warning.

Waver swallows, pressing his forehead into the older man’s shoulder. “... Yes. Go ahead.”

Iskandar hums, the sound a low rumble. He starts with one finger pressing against Waver’s hole, teasing the entrance before pressing inside. Waver doesn't hiss or complain like before, and instead lifts his arms to wrap them around Iskandar’s neck. Iskandar takes this as encouragement, adding another slick finger to press inside of him. This earns more reaction: a shudder, nails digging into his shoulder lightly, breathing out a gasp when Iskandar’s thick fingers press against Waver’s prostate.

“You're rather tight, aren't you? This part of you hasn't changed.” the king comments lightly, reveling in the small noises that are given right next to his ear.

Waver whines. Whether it's out of need or embarrassment is hard to tell. “I haven't slept with anyone since you left, ah...” he shifts, trying to grind down on those fingers. “I loved you that entire time. I couldn't...”

Another hum, and Iskandar leans back to watch Waver’s expression as he adds a third finger. It's so fucking beautiful, absolutely delicious to watch the beautiful man he loved arch his back, covering his mouth to muffle his whimper while teeth sink into his lip. The sight is so delightful, and Iskandar revels in knowing it's a sight only he and he alone has had the pleasure of seeing.

“You're beautiful, Waver.”

“Sh-Shut up, don't say that sort of thing right now-”

“There's no better time to say it.”

Waver struggles to find the words to argue, body twitching in pleasure under the ministrations of his lover’s fingers. After managing to catch his breath, he answers, “If you keep this up for too much longer, I won't last. It's enough, already.”

“You're sure?"

“Of course I am.”

Even though Waver says this, there's a fleeting feeling of emptiness when Iskandar’s fingers leave him. He shakes the thought away, giving the man a gentle kiss before pushing him flat on his back. The act, of course, makes Iskandar’s eyes widen and blink in shock as he looks up at the man that's looming over him, black hair falling down around his face like a curtain.

“For now... I want you to let me take the lead.” Iskandar blinks more, saying nothing, so Waver decides to clarify himself, “I-I want to ride you. That's fine, isn't it?”

A few seconds pass, and Iskandar breathes out a sigh while running a hand through his hair. There’s a smile on his face, wide and amused. “My gods, you really have changed a lot. Or rather... You know how to properly use your selfishness now.”

_ And just who taught me that, I wonder, _ Waver thinks. “Do you dislike it?”

“Not at all. Do as you please, Waver.”

The mage feels himself ache more under that collected, seductive gaze. He has to force himself to look anywhere else, before he's drowned in that endless red. “... Then I will.” he says.

Letting his hands run down Iskandar’s chest, they eventually stop at the hem of his underwear and hover in hesitation. Waver swallows back his nervousness before pulling them down and off the king, tossing the item to the floor. Iskandar was... just as big as he remembered, huh. At the very least, this time Waver was much more confident - after all, 10 years was a long time. He found ways to deal with his needs, the internet sells anything nowadays... Agh, no, that's not the point!

Waver shakes the thought from his mind as he moves to straddle the king’s waist, resting one hand against Iskandar’s broad chest as the other wraps around his arousal to guide it towards his entrance. His heart beats so loud he’s nearly scared that Iskandar can hear it, but he’ll allow it - if only this once. With a shaky sigh, eyes close, gritting his teeth with a hiss as he slowly starts to sink down on Iskandar’s cock. God, it really has been a while since he’s had sex -

Oh, but the way Iskandar’s warm hand rests so perfectly on his hip makes him forget all about those trivial worries. It leaves him melting into the touch, giving a low, pleased sigh as he’s completely seated on Iskandar’s cock. Throwing his head back, he murmurs, “Alexander...”

He missed saying that name, he missed being this close, he missed being able to feel the warmth of his king’s touch.

_ I’m yours, I’m yours, I'm yours. _

“Don't move yet,” Iskandar orders, voice low in his throat. It sends a shudder down Waver’s spine. Though he doesn't know why he's being ordered to do such a thing, he listens, not asking why or questioning what the man reaches for. That question soon answers itself when a familiar weight and warmth rests on his shoulders - Iskandar’s mantle he had tossed off earlier. When the redhead leans back, he's smiling. “It still suits you.”

Waver blushes, scoffing while casually pushing Iskandar onto his back. “Don't distract me...” Not that he'll remove it either. “I'm - going to move now.”

Iskandar doesn’t move his hands from Waver’s waist, and Waver is genuinely glad for it when he begins to move his hips, careful as he lifts them as if he’s trying to memorize all over again how the king’s thick cock rubs against his walls and fills him up so perfectly. Waver fights the temptation of closing his eyes in sheer pleasure from the rocking of his hips, he wants to drown himself in those saffron red eyes that stare at him half-lidded like a hunter waiting and  _ watching _ . Under his gaze, the mage feels as if he’s that stupid college student again taking on something that is way out of his league.

But Waver isn’t that person anymore, and he’s held his feelings in long enough. If ‘fate’ truly exists, if they were meant to see each other again, then he won’t squander this chance. He’ll be shamelessly selfish, be honest with the man he’s loved and devoted the past decade of his life to.

_ Devour me, consume me from the inside out. I’m yours. _

The caster huffs out a small breath, running a hand through his hair and biting his lip when he moves down just right on his lover. The sight makes Iskandar grunt, and without warning, he sits up to claim Waver’s lips - possessively, selfishly, conquering him with the calculated ferocity of the one and only King of Conquerors. Calloused, firm hands grip at his waist, his ass, guiding along the rocking of his hips in a way that makes Waver outright moan into the kiss. His arms find their way around Iskandar’s neck, pulling the king -  **_his_ ** king - closer. He knows he said that he wanted to take the lead, but he can never truly resist the natural charisma and power that Iskandar had. He melts so quickly into those kisses, the hands on his waist moving him up and down on the other man’s cock.

Waver’s head swims, feeling something akin to dizziness as he breaks for air and presses his forehead against Iskandar’s. There’s a hot feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach he hasn’t felt in forever, but doesn’t want to welcome it just yet. He doesn’t want to reach that bliss so quickly, not without his king. “G-Go slower or I’m not going to - l-last -”

“Why is that a bad thing?” Iskandar’s voice is so low and hot in his ear, and Waver has to keep himself in control by digging his nails into the man’s shoulders.

Waver exhales a heavy, shaky breath as he combs his hands through Iskandar’s hair. It’s been so long, but the feel is still so familiar, as if not a day had passed since the Fourth Grail War. Maybe it’s because a day hasn’t passed where Waver hasn’t thought of him or has been reminded of him, maybe it’s because his body can never truly forget the feel of the only person he’s ever loved... Whatever it is, he’s glad for it. He’s glad for this miracle, so called ‘fate’ that can bring him to the man he loves again. “I don’t want to get to that point without you,” the mage says at last, leaning back to speak against Iskandar’s lips. “Both of us, I want - hah...”

Before he knows it, Iskandar is flipping their positions. Waver falls back against the bed, the mantle still hanging around his shoulders, with Iskandar hovering over him.

**_Beautiful_ ** \- that is the word both of them think simultaneously about the other, and something in their eyes screams it so clearly, so vocally.

_ I want you, I love you, I’ve missed you, I never stopped thinking about you - _

The longer Waver looks into those red eyes, the more he realizes that he was never truly in control to begin with. How can he be, when this is his king? When he’s always followed the man’s orders and wishes, no matter how ridiculous? The thought makes him laugh, reaching up to cup Iskandar’s cheek. 

“I’m yours, Alexander. Every inch of my flesh and bone, my heart and soul - it’s only ever been yours.”

The king smiles, moving a hand to cover Waver’s. He turns his head to kiss the palm, and the mage thinks to himself those lips are still so surprisingly soft for a man who has weathered all kinds of weather and burning sunlight. “And I, yours, Waver Velvet. This time I swear on all my love for you, I will not leave your side again. This love I’ve held all this time, let me give it to you.”

How can he fight against words like that? Even in his mind, Waver agrees he’s done for, wrapping his arms around Iskandar’s neck to pull him back into a kiss, letting his legs wrap tightly around the king’s waist and give a high pitched moan when he moves again. Like this, Iskandar is setting the pace, fucking him into the bed that makes Waver cry out in pleasure without holding back and scratch at the older man’s shoulders.

Iskandar seems to so easily hit against the spot that makes Waver’s back arch, making him squirm his twitching legs, but he can’t move very far before firm hands are pinning him against the bed by his hips. Waver can feel his hair sticking uncomfortably to the back of his neck and forehead, but the pleasure making his head swim as he grips onto one of Iskandar’s arms like a lifeline makes him not give a single damn about it. 

His selfishness can only be contained so much, and he supposes that’s exactly what Iskandar wants out of him: that selfish, bratty nature Iskandar remembers. 

If he wants it, he’ll get it. 

He doesn’t care about making this last anymore, they have the entire night to indulge in all the longing and need they’ve held for each other.

“H-Harder, idiot.” Waver moans, purposely clenching around the king to make him groan. 

“Someone’s being cheeky all of a sudden.” Iskandar teases in a strained voice. “Then, Waver: hold onto me. Don’t let go until  _ I’ve  _ completely satisfied  _ you _ . That is an order from your king.”

_ An order from his king, he says.  _ Those words don’t even need to be spoken for the raven to listen, lifting his arms again to tug Iskandar down into a desperate, needy kiss. He doesn’t care how humiliating the moans and gasps that rise from his throat are, nor the squeaking of the bed. The only thing he cares about is Iskandar’s full attention on him and the way his cock fucks him into the bed so good as if he were made to take it. Bliss sends his head reeling, throwing his head back and melting into the kisses and bites Iskandar plants against his neck and shoulders. He’s so close he can taste it - if he could spend an eternity in this blissful state given to him only by the man he loves, he would take it in a heartbeat, but he’s human at his core. The pressure in his gut and every thrust of Iskandar’s cock against his prostate brings him to tears of pleasure, clawing at the sheets with one hand and whimpering.

“Alex- ander... I’m gonna- fuck-”

Another sharp thrust of Iskandar’s hips makes him yelp out, meeting those red eyes that are glazed with lust. Just knowing that he’ll be watching as Waver comes undone on the man’s cock sends the caster into a frenzy, and it only takes 4 more hard, sloppy thrusts inside him before he can’t take it anymore. His body spasms as he’s overcome by the force of the best orgasm he’s had in ages with a wanton moan of the king’s name, not even caring as his release spills over his sweat-slicked chest.

The way Waver’s body tenses around Iskandar’s cock makes the man groan hotly, the bucking of his hips becoming even harder, more uneven while Waver’s legs tighten around his waist. Waver’s moans don’t stop even after he’s came, moaning with every movement Iskandar makes which only adds to the heat in his body. Both of Iskandar’s broad hands grip at the mage’s waist tight enough to bruise, pulling his hips to meet each of thrust, keeping that pace until he pulls Waver as close to him as possible and is finally pushed over the edge. Iskandar comes with a groan, entire body shuddering and watching as Waver exhales in pleasure as his cum fills him. He gives a few small roll of his hips to ride out his orgasm, breathing heavy and uneven before leaning down to capture his lover’s lips in his own.

Waver meets him halfway without hesitation, ignoring the exhaustion of his body, smiling when the kiss breaks while fingers comb through that scruffy beard.  “I love you, Alexander. You are my king.”

Iskandar gives a tired laugh, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. The two of them are sweaty, Waver is covered in his own drying release, and the king hasn’t even bothered pulling out of the man underneath him - but neither of them care. Right there in that moment is where they want to be, what they want it to be. Nothing more, and nothing less.

“And you are the man I love, Waver Velvet. Your happiness is my happiness, foolish and headstrong man that you are.”

Waver laughs. He wonders, when was the last time he’s laughed so genuinely, so freely? When was the last time he felt this overwhelming happiness that makes his heart want to burst? He doesn’t know, he can’t remember, but he’s sure somehow it was related to this man - this man who owned his heart, captured it with the skill and beauty held only by the King of Conquerors.

“What a fool you are...”

“That I am,” Iskandar doesn’t even try arguing, pressing a kiss to his lover’s forehead this time. “But only the truest of fools who find their happiness before the rest.”

To that, Waver agrees. A foolish college student he was the time he and Iskandar first met, where he didn’t understand the gravity of his actions, or the future he had created for himself... but thinking on it now as he lies underneath the man he loves the most, dedicated his life to without hesitation, he knows that his foolishness is not entirely worth condemning if the fate of a fool like him is to always, somehow, find his way back to the arms of his king.

"... Now then - shall we start round two?"

"Wh- Already?!"

**Author's Note:**

> u ever just cry writing smut because two men love each other so fucking much?!!


End file.
